Pink Surprise
by auspizien
Summary: So yea... Sanji owned a few pairs of ladies underwear. Not that he ever planned on letting his boyfriend find out about it. AU Modern Day, Established ZoroxSanji, Crossdressing!Sanji, PWP, written for a prompt on tumblr; pink panties


A/N: Never written cross-dressing!Sanji before, so it was fun! Not exactly my kink, but I LOVE a challenge. And damn if I didn't enjoy the hell out of writing this. Thank you for the prompt!

* * *

~X~

As a man of style and fashion Sanji knew how to dress immaculate, modern, and sleek, but always managed to keep comfort his main concern. As much as the next man he'd adored the invention of the boxer-brief that gave the comfort simple boxer's just wouldn't reach. But as a freak drunken mishap would have it, he discovered that there was something even more comfortable than briefs.

A few simple trips to Victoria's Secret had him given full service in finding what he needed all under the guise of getting them for his girlfriend. It was almost charming how the women whom worked there would squeal and swoon at how generous he was at buying his partner such a gift. And often he left with at least one or two of the employees wishing him a good day and good luck in bed.

Though none of the retail employees ever knew about the fact that they were hardly for his girlfriend – let alone his partner – the thought of Zoro actually sporting a pink thong was kind of funny really. But no, they were solely his, and his alone. It was his proverbial 'dirty little secret' that was kept from every single person that was privy enough to know him on a very close level.

The little bit of pink fabric had a bit of a lacy fringe – nothing like the rough lacy doilies they had out on the tables at his work – this lace so soft it was akin to wearing a second skin. The fabric itself was so silken it was probably made from angel hair and a mixture of fairy dust; no matter how girly it sounded it couldn't trump how soft the fabric was. And it was truly a pity that more of mens clothing wasn't made from the soft material.

It was the perfect best friend. An amazing 'under butt nut hut' that kept his stuff properly in order, and even better, in heaven. Cradled in a hammock of pure silk his whole day seemed brighter when he got to wear the silken wonders. He honestly couldn't say how he lived a comfortable life without them.

As for why they were pink; it was obvious. While Zoro joked about Sanji's preference for the colour pink, the blond wouldn't deny that it was his favourite colour. Not because of its symbolism of spring, or that it was flowery, or anything of that nonsense. It was simply that it was a florescent colour he liked, and not an obnoxious neon yellow that reminded him of a highlighter.

However, his boyfriend didn't have a clue about his certain preferences. And if it was up to Sanji he would never be letting Zoro find out. It would lead to a level of ridicule from the man that he didn't think he'd be able to handle. Not to mention the fact that while Zoro was possessive, he had absolutely no problem taking the mickey out on Sanji and making fun of him in front of their friends. If anything this would just be unwanted ammo for the moss head to have in his court.

So, the lacy panties became a very specific 'No Zoro' day thing only. Days of the week where they both had full-time shifts, or that they wouldn't be able to meet up. It was actually fairly easy when to know when he'd see Zoro and when he wouldn't. Their schedules were pretty hard dialled by this point and he got nearly three out of the seven days of the week to work in comfort.

On days that he knew he'd be spending the night at Zoro's apartment he'd make sure to have a pair of his normal baby blue boxer briefs and Zoro was none the wiser. And by any means, Zoro didn't care what he wore at the best of times, mostly just trying to get him out of it.

As it was currently a 'No Zoro' day Sanji happily wore one his favourite thongs as he made his way down the street as he left work early. Making for the bus station as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, playing with the lighter as he kept an absent eye out for people in front of him.

Finally getting the dying lighter to produce a flame he sucked in sharply as he ignited the end of his after work cigarette and let out a happy sigh. Barely getting in another drag before his name was called out and he glanced up curious, looking around in confusion for a moment before his eyes settled on his green-haired boyfriend across the street.

"Sanji?" Zoro called out, his voice riddled with surprise, and genuine elation. His face already growing into a large adorable smile whenever he laid eyes on his boyfriend when neither of them were expecting it. Already running across the street after casting a cautious look both ways for cars he was running over to Sanji.

Sanji got the same mixture of shock and happiness as his chest swelled unbelievably at the dorky face of his perfect boyfriend. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth on instinct so it was out of the way in time for Zoro to pull him in for a swift kiss and a squeeze.

When they pulled apart Zoro still had the excited look on his face as he asked, "You on your way home?"

"Yeah." Sanji mused with a grin, "What are you up to?"

"Kaku and I were gonna go for a drink." Zoro explained, gesturing to where Kaku stood patiently waiting across the street, "Franky helped out at the site today and we got everything done early. Have to wait for the drywallers to come in tomorrow, so I figured we'd celebrate. Wanna join?"

Sanji made a small sound of indecision, heavily debating it.

Zoro and Kaku had been working on this job for the past few weeks, doing all the electrical on this ridiculously large mansion for some pompous higher up. And he knew what it meant to finally have this job finished; what with all the late hours and fuck ups from the damned plumbers getting in the way. It was a huge accomplishment that on more than one occasion Sanji had reassured the man that once it was done he was owed a celebratory drink.

But it was a 'No Zoro' day, and as much as he loved getting sloshed at a dirty bar with his boyfriend, it usually lead to untoward things happening... Certain things that he couldn't exactly do since he was sporting his favourite neon pink thong at the moment.

"C'mon." Zoro urged with a sly smirk and smooth wink that promised so much more than just a lame Tuesday night home with his homemade dinner and Pay-Per-View movies. Sanji gave a small sigh as his guilt won him over and he allowed himself to be dragged off down the street.

A drink couldn't hurt...

~X~

Zoro had lost his inhibitions a while ago at some point between 'what's publicly not acceptable groping' and 'trying to grind Sanji so hard that they might as well be fucking'. Not that he minded in the slightest, as many of the other people on the dance floor of Water 7 were in much the same state.

But even though Sanji was decently drunk, he still had half a mind to remember it was 'No Zoro' day and that meant absolutely no Zoro getting in his pants. Though that didn't mean that Zoro wasn't trying to try his damned hardest to get Sanji to change his mind about it.

Turning around in the possessive hold, he leaned in so he could yell into Zoro's ear above the overly loud music of the club, "I should be going soon."

Zoro jutted out his bottom lip with a cocked eyebrow of annoyance and it was the closest the man would ever get to actually pouting. Hands wrapping around Sanji to settle near his lower back, he rested his chin on Sanji's shoulder as he continued to roll his bodily sexually to the music, "You're hard though."

Sanji would deny to the fucking _moon_ that he blushed – it was more of an aroused flush if anything – as his cheeks lit up red at the blunt statement. Not that anyone around them had probably heard, but Zoro could at least learn some subtlety. Though Zoro was in no way lying, despite dreading the idea of Zoro getting his pants off, it didn't stop the man from being drop dead sexy and turning him on.

Instead he tried for more serious as he replied, "Yeah. And if I go home with you I know that I won't get to bed by at least three and then work is going to suck!"

Zoro only rolled his eyes at that, not needing to mention how many times he'd made it to work in a fairly okay state after a night at Zoro's. But at this point lying through his teeth was his only option in getting out of Zoro's grabby arms. Not that it was at all helping that Zoro's thigh had slid between his own and was rocking with perfect friction against Sanji's hardening cock. Fuck, it wasn't fair at how good Zoro was at rolling and flexing his body.

Zoro's hands travelled down further, cupping the blonds ass firmly before his fingers started to mold and grip as he used the throbbing music as an excuse to pull Sanji closer into himself. The hands made the fabric slip easily over his rear as there was absolutely no briefs there to cause any friction and it took Zoro zero time to figure it out.

The tell-tale growl of arousal reverberating from his chest as he grumbled into Sanji's ear, breathing heavily into the blond tresses, "Going commando, dirty cook?"

"I usually do when I don't think I'm gonna be molested by you." Sanji lied smoothly, hands playing with the hem of Zoro's shirt at the back. But not daring to go underneath and invite Zoro to a whole other level of groping he was not interested in doing tonight.

Zoro pulled away at that, his booze flushed cheeks making him look like a blushing mess as he glared at Sanji with a wide eyed appalled look. Wide brown eyes almost looking hurt in a way, "Every day that we don't see each other?"

"Occasionally." Sanji muttered, but it didn't stop Zoro's pout from turning positively malicious as he leaned back into Sanji's personal space.

"I could unzip your pants and start giving you a hand job right here." Zoro murmured hungrily, a hint of darkness in his words, "Right here in front of everyone."

While the idea of having Zoro's strong hand on him was beginning to sound like a very good idea, the idea of Zoro finding out he was indeed wearing underwear was not, "Do it and I'll kill you."

Zoro only chuckled and continued to slowly rock his hips forward into Sanji's hips not releasing the blond in the slightest, "Then maybe we should get out of here before I drag you into the bathroom and fuck you up against one of the walls."

The friction was unbelievably amazing, Sanji had never had the chance to grind up against Zoro when he was wearing the silken undergarments and he couldn't believe how amazing it felt. No rough cotton of his boxers, or the grating of his jeans. Just pure softness as Zoro thrust eagerly into him, relishing in the slow grind that was slowly bring them closer and closer to the edge.

Giving in, he once more let Zoro drag him off, this time with an ecstatic grin plastered across his face. Sanji let himself be dragged along, promising himself that he'd simply sneak away quickly before they did anything at Zoro's apartment and take off the damned panties.

He could just quickly escape to the bathroom first...

~X~

They barely got through the front door before it was slammed shut with Sanji's own body weight as Zoro threw him against the door and pinned him to it a moment later. Zoro's large, muscular frame wasted little time in hefting Sanji up and trapping him against the wooden structure as he flexed his lower body to place a well aimed grind against Sanji's ass.

A hand came up and palmed him roughly through the pants, and Sanji dazedly felt the pause of confusion at the friction that fabric had against something underneath that was definitely not Sanji's cock. It snapped Sanji back into reality so quick he almost squeaked aloud as he muttered to Zoro, "L-let me go to the washroom first. I-I smell of onion from work and-"

"You know I don't give a shit." Zoro murmured hotly, hands instead travelling to Sanji's waist and beginning to work at untucking Sanji's shirt. His hips wasted no time in hotly thrusting up against him and something primal in Sanji was awoken at the rough slide of Zoro's hard erection pressing up against him, "Let's just get you out of these damned clothes."

Sanji nearly cursed not wearing a belt as he struggled in Zoro's hold and the man's treacherous hand skillfully popped the button on his jeans and began working the zipper with practised ease. Resisting as much as he could – his kicks to Zoro's back basically inefficient at this angle – as his panic was slowly rising.

Managing to get one of his legs free, he tried to wrestle the other one free as Zoro quickly grabbed the belt loops and yanked down harshly as he growled, "Stop struggling, damned cook!"

Sanji hardly cared at that point, shutting his eyes firmly as he remained half pinned to the door, one leg still over Zoro's hip as the other barely rested on the ground. But it was far too late, Zoro had managed to get his jeans off his hips and there was no way the man had missed the bright florescent pink underwear Sanji was sporting. Judging from the stiffness wracking the man he was probably still staring in shock.

It was practically his worst nightmare come true, all because he had broken his damned 'No Zoro' rule. He knew it had been a bad idea, now look where it had landed him. He didn't think Zoro would dumped him over such a weird kink, but he mentally prepared himself for the laughter, endless teasing and the eventually quiet bus ride home in embarrassment. When no laughter came he cautiously cracked an eye open at the man still holding him up.

Zoro still had his eyes cast down, though from his slack jaw he must have still been trying to comprehend what he was seeing. And despite being absolutely embarrassed Sanji wanted to roughly grab Zoro's hair and reef his head back and ask what the hell the man thought he was staring at.

It was embarrassing enough when Zoro got into his weird staring zones while in the middle of sex, but having him completely mesmerized by Sanji cock currently stuck under the pink fabric, stretching it desperately, was more than a little embarrassing. It seemed to do nothing to stop his arousal though and it twitched underneath the heavy stare, stretching the fabric further and creating a dark stain in the light colour.

Sanji waited with bated breathe, nearly close to hyperventilating but for the fact that his lips were pressed together so tightly in embarrassment the air was having trouble escaping. Zoro's mouth slowly closed, hands still loosely on Sanji's thighs as Zoro's body continued to hold him up. There wasn't any sign from Zoro that he was going to move away, but it didn't seem like he was making a decision either.

A full body shiver travelled its way through Zoro as the man let out a long, slow breath before he looked up at Sanji, eyes blown wide as he stared intensely. Zoro's hands suddenly tightened intently on Sanji's thighs as he reestablished his pinning of Sanji to the wall. Leaning in with heavy breathes as he sealed his lips over Sanji's aggressively.

It was hardly the response Sanji was expecting but nevertheless went along with it since it seemed Zoro wasn't nearly as impartial to the panties as Sanji had originally thought. Throwing his arms around Zoro's neck he pulled the man in as tightly as possible as his tongue battled with Zoro for dominance over the kiss. Zoro severely getting the upper hand as he teased Sanji's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it obscenely; picturing Zoro's amazingly talented mouth around his own cock, sucking at it through the silk fabric.

Whimpering at the thought alone of having Zoro's powerful jaw on his dick, he whined heavily against Zoro's lips as the man absently continued his thrusting once more. Hips rhythmically grinding his clothed erection up against Sanji's now bare ass insistently. The hard slide of Zoro's cock against his most intimate parts drew a small whimper through his lips as he desperately thought of finally having Zoro inside him.

Zoro had already seen the damned thong and didn't seem like he was in any mood from stopping what they were doing. His secret had been the only thing between completely giving in to Zoro and now that it was gone it almost seemed like a relief to just give in to the man.

Pulling away from the kiss Zoro kept his forehead leaning against Sanji's as he panted for air, occasionally wincing as he rocked up against Sanji's bare ass with his still clothed erection. From the almost jerky movements of hips at this point it actually seemed like Zoro was incredibly close to coming already.

"Pervert cook." Zoro growled low, though his husky timbre was laden with arousal and not the least bit of anger, "How often do you where these damned things?"

"Every day we don't see each other." Sanji managed through a heavy moan as Zoro freed a hand from Sanji's thigh and let it hover over the blond's cock, though not yet touching it.

"Fucker," Zoro swore, a look of realization mixing with his currently arousal flushed face. Leaning in sharply, he snapped his hips forward, crushing Sanji's pained erection with his hips as he tried to press Sanji through the damned door, "All those times?!"

"All those times you've been working. Every damned hangout with friends." Sanji whimpered heavily as Zoro's hand finally – fucking finally – grasped his dick and squeezed in silent punishment, "Every time you couldn't take my pants off."

Sanji vaguely knew the questions were rhetorical but he mindlessly responded anyway in hopes that it would get Zoro to move his damned hand. The pressure only did so much, he needed movement and friction and grinding, and maybe if he agreed with Zoro it would get the man to do at least something.

The responses just seemed to infuriate Zoro more as his hand completely left Sanji's dick, leaving the blond to whine remorsefully. Arms swiftly coming around Sanji and picking him up securely, when the hard press of the door was no longer in his back he knew Zoro was carrying him to the bedroom. Feeling completely useless in his arousal he just clung heavily to Zoro's neck, whimpering as each jostling step caused a teasing grind against his overly sensitive cock.

Zoro's mouth was level with Sanji's ear and he seemed to be muttering and growling vulgarities, all of which mixed with Sanji's name and other insults the man usually threw his way. Finally settling on snapping, "I'm going to fucking make you regret keeping this from me."

Sanji only nodded, not even sure that he could possibly respond to the man, because if there was anything hotter than Zoro wanting to fuck his brains out, it was a Zoro that wanted to fuck his brains out even though he was wearing damned girls clothes. That thought alone seemed to short circuit his brain as he rocked his hips forward in Zoro's grip wantonly.

Another angry growl from the green-haired man and he was practically tackled back onto the bed, clothing almost ripped off in Zoro's haste to get them both naked. Sanji was pretty sure his jeans would need to be patched up but he would yell at the moron later. Eagerly moving himself into the centre of the bed as Zoro was already retrieving lube from his bed side drawer with clumsy hurried movements.

Finally locating the bottle, he kept it in a firm grip as he moved between Sanji's spread thighs, pushing the blond back into the bed with a strong hand and a quick, delving kiss. Pulling away as he moaned pleadingly, "I wanna be inside you," Free hand grasping desperately at Sanji's hip, "Now."

A small shiver ran up Sanji's body as he nodded his consent to the man and watched dazedly as Zoro popped the cap on the bottle of lube hurriedly. He'd never thought in a million years that a simply pair of underwear would get Zoro so worked up, and yet here they were, Zoro in almost as much of an aroused state as Sanji was.

It didn't take long for Zoro to squirt some lube onto his fingers and slide one inside of Sanji with brutal quickness. No doubt making good on his promise to punish Sanji for lying to him. And Sanji wasn't at all complaining, not when he was finally being filled and touched in places he had been craving since Zoro had started grinding him on the dance floor. A few more fingers and Sanji was squirming, hands twisting in the sheets.

Zoro was back on his haunches, fingers working deep inside of Sanji as his eyes heavily drew up Sanji's body, appreciating each part before settling on the panties that were still pitifully straining against the blond's aching erection. The fabric was so darkened by this point it was amazing Sanji hadn't yet come, but it seemed that the simple silk just wasn't enough to bring him to completion.

Whimpering quietly, Sanji untangled a hand to reach down to grab his own cock. With Zoro's fingers working him so perfectly, he could actually come like this. He could finally remove that damned silk that was like the worst kind of teasing touch in the world and get himself to come.

He barely got close before his hand was slapped aside and Zoro growled, "Don't touch it."

Zoro removed his fingers sharply and Sanji groaned heavily at the loss, already feeling empty and cold. Glancing up at Zoro the man was already slicking up his own cock with some more lube and Sanji shuddered lightly at the thought of being filled once more, with something infinitely hotter, larger and longer. Desperately trying to get his hands to obey him he moved them down to start to remove the damned underwear that would get in the way.

Hooking his thumbs under the lacy straps, he moved to pull them down when a large hand gripped Sanji's wrist tightly as Zoro muttered darkly, "Don't." His voice sounded so unlike his own as he seemed to rasp the command in desperation, "Keep them on."

Sanji flushed brilliantly, but nonetheless listened to the man as he removed his hands and let them fall back to the bed silently as Zoro licked his lips absently in approval. And then Zoro's hands were grabbing Sanji's thighs and dragging him into the blonds lap, rubbing his already slicked up cock against Sanji's entrance.

Closing his eyes he focused solely on the feeling of Zoro moving the thin strap out of the way and guiding his throbbing cock into Sanji. There was a moment of breathlessness as Zoro broke the first barrier of muscle, before a wave of pleasure crashed down on him like a tidal wave as Zoro slid home with one smooth, practised thrust.

Hands tangling in the sheets Sanji bit his lip as his body suddenly screamed and tried to adapt to the new presence inside of him, and yet continued to crush him with electric pleasure that had him squirming in Zoro's trembling grip. Such an amazing feeling that was comfortingly familiar, and yet utterly new and breathtaking ever single time Zoro did it.

With a jerk of a nod Zoro took his signal as he began to rock his body into Sanji's, not yet withdrawing as he waited from Sanji's muscles to relax more. He gave a few gentle thrusts but Sanji was already so close from everything that had happened that night; from the dancing at the club, to being pinned to Zoro's door, to being thoroughly prepared by Zoro's fingers.

Zoro seemed to know him too well, since he was already drawing out to the tip of his erection before sliding forward viciously, hands leaving bruises in Sanji's hips. His grip dragging Sanji's body back onto Zoro's with each punishing thrust, head falling forward to rest on Sanji's shoulder as he muttered nonsense into Sanji's flushed skin.

Though at this point he hardly cared what or who Zoro was swearing at, only focusing on the delicious slide of his lover inside of him and the molten pain of pleasure that shot through him with each perfectly placed thrust. How Zoro had such aim was beyond him but he wasn't complaining as his body was beginning to go numb as all of his focused was centred solely a single area of his body.

The silk felt amazing against his throbbing cock, such a smooth barrier that he was reminded of the softness inside his lover whenever he fucked Zoro. But it wasn't nearly as tight as the man above him, and the elastic only provided the slightest of resistance and he helplessly rocked his hips up to try and get the friction he needed.

"Z-Zoro." He finally managed to whimper, eyes shut tight as each thrust sent an amazing spark of electricity rocketing up his spine, but only managed to cause his cock to throb harder in pain, "Zoro please touch me. It hurts."

Zoro seemed like he wasn't in for teasing anymore, hand coming down to roughly palm his still covered erection and the feeling of finally having some real pressure on his dick had him whimpering. Whining through gritted teeth he desperately arched into the strong hand that took a strong grip and began slowly stroking up the lace clad erection.

"Look at you." Zoro murmured softly, sounding so aroused and yet stressed at the same time, "In those damned panties, staining them with your cum."

His hot mouth bit lightly at Sanji's earlobe, tugging playfully, "You dirty cook."

"Please!" Sanji whined quietly, not even sure what he was begging Zoro to do anymore. Just knowing that he needed release soon or he was going to start sobbing, "Please. Please."

Zoro tugged the damned fabric out of the way – still keeping his hard thrusts in perfect rhythm – as his hand finally – finally – grabbed his cock and began working it in full, perfect strokes. The tight, silk fabric pressed tightly against his balls and it provided just enough pressure to mix perfectly with Zoro's thrusts.

Could feel it rising in side of him, knowing the exactly moment it was going to happen. Three perfect jerks from Zoro's calloused hand and he was done in, heat coiling in his belly like a spring was released sharply, as his whole body tensed and he arched into Zoro's hold, screaming the man's name as he finally came.

It was too much. His lungs hurt from the overwhelming sensation and each thrust through his sensitized skin had him jerking widely in Zoro's hold. The tendons in his legs stung from tensing them for so long and he could hardly control the twitch of his hips as each slide of Zoro within him had him whimpering and arching up into it.

Judging from Zoro's strained expression and the tightness of his hands on his hips he was close. His thrusts got messy as he focused solely on getting himself as deep as possible inside his blond, riding through Sanji's orgasm as he stimulated his own.

One final hard jerk and a guttural cry was the signal of Zoro's release, riding it out he kept up his rhythmic thrusting to milk every last drop from him. Sanji hardly noticed as he lay underneath the man, starring up at the hazy ceiling and trying to get his thoughts back into some semblance of order.

Zoro's large body collapsed on top of his limply as he panted heavily, trying desperately to recover from their activities. Sanji smiled dazedly, enjoying the heat radiating from the man on top of him, letting his hands drag lazily up the man's back, tracing little circles and swirls in the sweaty flesh with his fingers. After a few minutes of hazy bliss Zoro finally seemed to get the energy to pull his head back to look down at Sanji.

"You only wear those from now on, okay?" And while Zoro's gruff, post-sex laden voice was aiming for commanding and orderly, it came out more breathless and enquiring. Like he was actually pleading with Sanji to keep wearing the pink under garments.

The hopeful look in his boyfriends eyes would have been adorable if not for the dark under layers of arousal that were slipping through. But Sanji couldn't care either way what Zoro's motives were; he hardly needed Zoro's permission any more to wear the pink panties every damned day.

~The End~

* * *

A/N: It was supposed to be a Drabble, it became porn. LOL Hope you like it exzire :)


End file.
